


A moment to rest, just you and me.

by Jmax523



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Rowan Khanna, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmax523/pseuds/Jmax523
Summary: A winter night in the Slytherin common room. A moment of reprieve for a cursed student, and short time to rest for the most powerful witch in Hogwarts. Also Rowan is there.
Relationships: Player Character/Merula Snyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A moment to rest, just you and me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniperTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperTrees/gifts).



Winter was your favorite of the seasons at Hogwarts, even if it had its imperfections. The Great Hall all dressed up for Christmas was so pretty, the Snowball fights with your friends outside were always a joy after classes, but you’d always had one little sticking point. Since so many people went home to spend Christmas with their families, the school got a lot more empty-feeling during the holidays. The Slytherin common room, in particular, felt more like a crypt than ever during the winter, since so few of your housemates stuck around. 

Of course, this didn’t apply to some of your housemates, Rowan always stayed for the holidays, which was certainly nice, since studying for exams was always easier with them around. Tonight you just couldn’t seem to keep your eyes open while the two of you sat opposite a mountain of textbooks. 

“(Y/n), stay with me,” Rowan shook your shoulder as you drifted off again, “What century held the first recorded witch hunts?”. 

You groaned into your palms, “We’re still on History of Magic?”.

“We started History of Magic five minutes ago, (Y/n),” Rowan frowned, “Are you feeling alright?”. 

You shook your head, you’ve been pulling all-nighters more and more often, plus the Quidditch training you’ve been putting yourself through over the winter has been escalating, and it turns out vigorous exercise and little to no sleep doesn’t mix great. 

“(Y/n), I know this subject is rough,” Rowan put the thick beige textbook they were holding on the table in front of you two, “Frankly, I don’t want to meet the person who can stay awake during Binns’ lectures.”. 

“Rowan, we’ve been at this since class let out,” You rubbed your eyes, “Can we just take the one night? I feel like I haven’t slept since winter started…”.

Rowan stifled a yawn of their own, “Alright, fine. But we’re coming at this again tomorrow.”.

“Deal,” You yawn, and, with Rowan’s help, you two bring the pile of textbooks back into your dormitory, and Rowan flops facedown into their pillow, obviously far more exhausted than you. 

“Hey, I think I left my quill out in the common room,” You jab a thumb back out towards the door you and Rowan entered from, and they make a short grunting noise that vaguely sounds like, “Okay, goodnight.”.

“Goodnight Rowan,” You say as you subtly retrieve your Transfiguration textbook from your bag and step back out the door, slowly closing it behind you. 

You walk back out into the common room, immediately spotting the quill you deliberately left behind on one of the couches near the fireplace in the center of the common room. 

“Finally,” You hear Merula’s voice come from another end of the common room as you sit down on one of the couches. 

She sits down on the couch next to you, and grimaces at the textbook in your hand, “Really, (l/n)?”.

“Yes,” You nod, “I had to study to get out here, now so do you. Besides, we both know your Transfiguration isn’t the strongest…”.

“Better than yours,” Merula snipes, and you sigh, looking into her eyes, getting lost for a moment. Snapping yourself out of your momentary trance, you put a hand on Merula’s shoulder, trying your best goading smile.

“It’s just because I care about you. Besides, if you’re so good, we’ll be done in no time,” That did it, you can tell by the look on her face that her desire to meet your challenge is fighting with her not wanting to study. 

“Fine,” Merula huffs, “Hit me with your best shot, I can take everything you throw at me.”.

And so you do, you quiz Merula for about fifteen minutes, and you notice her getting more and more sleepy, slowly drifting down to rest on your shoulder.

Continuing to quiz Merula, you subtly start to lean away from her, shifting yourself closer at the same time. After a few more minutes, you’re now lying down on the couch, and Merula’s head is resting on your chest, looking up at the book you’re holding above the two of you.

“Alright, not bad…” You close the book, setting it over on the table next to you, and Merula rolls over to grin at you, “Hah, see? No problem at all!”. 

“Yup,” You wrap your arms around Merula’s waist, “I guess I just can’t put one over on you, Merula…”. It’s at this point Merula realizes the position you two are in, and she narrows her eyes at you, “You weren’t concerned about my Transfiguration marks, were you?”. 

“Caught me,” You smile, leaning down to kiss Merula, who quickly buries her face in your chest, and you noticed her face turning red.

“Too much?” You ask, reaching up and running one of your hands through Merula’s chocolate-colored, straw-like hair. 

Suddenly, Merula puts her hands on either side of you, pushing herself up so her head is over yours, “Nothing you do will ever be too much for me to handle, (l/n).”.

Merula drops down and kisses you, pressing her hands up to either side of your head. 

“This is new,” You crack as she pulls back, and she smiles, a devious, crafty smile you’ve only ever seen in your duels, “Where did this Merula come from?”.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been alone, (l/n),” Merula answers, “If your friend really is asleep, then it’s not like anyone will see me like this.”.

“And how do you know I won’t tell anyone?” You ask jokingly, knowing you’d never share a moment of this anyway.

“Even if you did…” Merula shifted back down to your chest, “Nobody would believe you.”. 

“Clever little witch…” You circle your arms around Merula again, “But I’ve still got you trapped here.”.

“Maybe this was my plan all along…” Merula tucks her hands below your neck, pulling herself all the way up onto you, pinning you to the couch, “Now you’re stuck here until morning, (l/n), get comfy.”.

“I love you,” You whisper, and Merula mumbles a response into your chest, you can’t quite make it out, but her grip on you tightens a little, and you can make a pretty good guess.

You can feel Merula’s breathing get slower, more even, and you decide not to keep her awake any longer. You lean your head back onto the couch and let yourself fall asleep. 

The night passes quietly. When you wake up that morning, you see Merula still lying on top of you, asleep. You slowly nudge her awake, and she groggily pushes herself off of you. 

Neither of you brings that night up to each other again, but you notice that Merula asks you to study with her several times more over the holidays, always eventually leading you back to the Slytherin common room, and finding an excuse to fall asleep. It’s better than her constantly pestering you to duel her, you suppose. 

And, to be honest, it’s some of the best sleep you’ve had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> (Canon? What the hell is canon? I just went on a binge of these so I figured I'd throw one onto the pile. Let me know there are any mistakes I missed, I wrote this over the course of a day so there's definitely something.)
> 
> (As always, if there's somewhere I can improve or something you liked, let me know, and thanks for reading! If for some reason you want to talk more about what I do here, or you're just sick of waiting for me to update and want to harass me personally, you can find me here: [Tumblr](https://jmax523.tumblr.com/))


End file.
